The World is Yours, Kyo Meada
by million bullets
Summary: Original character as main character. Maybe pairings rated for stong language, gore, great deal of violence with a bit of comedy thrown in. Not yaoi. First story. Chapter 3 finished. Chapter 4 started.
1. A New Story

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Only the character I created.

"talk"

_'thought'_

**A New Story**

Kyo Maeda is his name, born into the world with only the help of the 3rd Hokage. He lived his life the best that he can. Growing up he showed a great deal of leadership, power, and physical strength. At a young age he was always making friends, and became friends with Naruto Uzumaki.

Those two would cause mischief when they were together. Then when Kyo was by himself he would cause perverted acts from putting naked women pictures in the girls' restroom to putting his hand down Ino's "pants."

His physical features included being slightly taller than Sasuke by 2 centimeters, always wearing a red shirt, black pants, with regular black ninja sandals. He would always wear his hair combed slick back. His hair color is black, with almost reddish eyes. He is in the heavy side, but strong. His skin is about as dark as Iruka's. Well known for loving candy, or mostly anything with sugar.

This is his story. His life.

(A/N): Read and review. Enjoy.


	2. After Death

**After Death**

Kyo opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. His vision is slightly blurry, eventually his vision came back. Looking around the room he noticed the 3rd Hokage, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Wha… what the hell happened? Where am I?" asked Kyo in an exhausted face.

"You're at the hospital. That is what we would like to know. You were a few feet outside the gate out cold." answered Sakura in a concerned face.

"We were about to start our mission, and had to drag you to the hospital. Do you mind telling us what happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Sorry guys, but I just want to talk to the Third, ok. You guys can leave and continue your mission. I will be fine." said Kyo with sadness in his voice.

"I see… let's go Sakura." Kyo says his byes. He just had one thing to say before they left. He sat up with a bit of difficulty and said, "Wait, Naruto told me that this was your first big mission. Remember your next could be your last. Be careful, ok." They continued to their mission that involved escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves.

"Now Kyo will you tell me what happened?"

"Okay, Hokage it happened like this…" Kyo proceeded to tell the Hokage what happened.

"It must have been hard for you to experience this loss after knowing them for a year now. I know this is early, but after giving it some thought your new sensei will be with Anko Mitarashi. You will meet her after your recovery."

"What? I am already being placed with someone?!"

"You need a new sensei to participate for the chunin exams. You were planning and training on taking them this year, correct?"

"Yes, I was. Am I going to be with two other genin?" asking in a saddened face, since we was planning to go to the chunin exams with his original team.

"No, you will be by yourself personally trained by Anko. I know you are strong enough to do it by yourself. I have a great deal of confidence in you."

Looking down at his bed, while grabbing the bed sheets tightly, he muttered "Fine…" in an angry tone.

After five days in the hospital, Kyo was asked by the 3rd Hokage to go to his office to meet his new sensei, Anko Mitarashi. As he opened the door to the Hokage's office, Kyo saw his new sensei.

"Hi, squirt!" said Anko with a big smile, which annoyed Kyo a little for her "squirt" remark.

With an annoyed voice Kyo said, "Thanks Hokage, at least she doesn't have a flat chest."

Anko started squinting her eyes at Kyo, "You're a bit of a pervert, kid. Let us see if you are going to keep that tone when I train you tomorrow."

"You got to be kidding me! I missed my teammates' funeral! Let me at least visit their graves."

"Jeez, ok kid. I'll go with you. Your sensei was a friend of mine. Okay, after our visit we will start training."

"Thank you…"

(A/N) It has been a while since I last made a chapter. I decided to remake this story because I did not like the direction it was going. I am trying to get in the spirit of doing this story. Review please and thank you.

Kyo's Jutsu:

Shadow clone

Clone

Fire style: Great Fireball

Fire style: Fire spray

Lightning style: Lightning ball

Lightning style: Lightning strike

Sexy Jutsu

Transformation

Chakra Enhanced Strength


	3. Anko's Test

**Anko's Test**

As said by Anko the next day would consist of training, but first a trip to the cemetery. In silence, Kyo looked for his old teammates, easily finding their graves from all the flowers that were placed there. Once he arrived at the graves, Kyo put his flowers against his teammates` graves.

"Shinji was truly a great ninja. It's hard to believe that he is gone. Does remind of the first time we met. I fought him and lost to him. After that we became friends" said Anko.

"How did that happen?" asked Kyo.

"I think that is a story for another day. I must admit his boyfriend, well fiancé, was not very strong, though. I can take him on my worst days." said Anko with a small laugh.

"But he is a warm and loving person. They loved each other so much" sadly added Kyo. "Akio, Motoko, and Shinji sensei how I wish I could have saved you guys."

"A lot of people say that all the time. You're one of many who were put in this same situation. All we can do is move on."

"I know, but I can't help feeling this way! Motoko was my girlfriend. Akio was my good friend, and Shinji was an awesome sensei. I can't even cry anymore for doing it so much at the hospital."

Anko put her hand on Kyo's shoulder and told him, "Hey, let's go. You have a test to do before we train."

"Wha…?!" yelled Kyo just as he was grabbed and taken to the test area.

"Welcome to the training area! Take these bells from my hip and you will complete the test" said Anko as she dropped Kyo.

"Grr, what the hell?! I wasn't done yet! Also, why do I have to do the test again?! I thought I was just going to train."

"This is just to make sure if you're even worth my time. Now come at me like you're going to kill me!"

"Gladly!"

Just then Kyo grabbed a kunai and held it up. Anko also proceeded to grab a kunai. They jumped towards each other clashing their kunai together. Kyo pushed back using his chakra enhanced strength to push her back sending Anko to the earth. Right as she landed on her feet Kyo threw his kunai at her. Anko dodged and saw a Great Fireball Jutsu coming her way and blocked it with one of her own.

"Nice one, Kyo!"

"You like that one? Take this then. Lightning Ball Jutsu!" Kyo spat out a smoke ball to make it hard for Anko to see. She sees one ball heading towards her, and dodges in time because of how bright it was. Just as she dodged another fell from above missing her but hitting the ground. Once it hit the ground it released electricity in a 10 foot radius resulting in Anko being numbed from the jutsu. Kyo rushed in hitting Anko with his chakra fists. Once he made impact, a puff of smoke and log appeared obliterating it in the process because of his punch.

"Fuck!" said Kyo right before he was kicked hard by Anko. As he was flying out of the smoked area Anko used her Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Jutsu to grab Kyo in midair. Anko then proceeded to spin him around throwing Kyo into a tree. Anko throws several shuriken with wire spinning around Kyo tying him to the tree. She used her Dragon Fire jutsu on her wires heading towards Kyo. Kyo's hands were just close enough that he was able to bring out two Shadow Clones that were able to use the Fire Spray Jutsu blocking the attack by making a small fire that sort of looks like a shield. It only has a distance of one foot. The more chakra behind the jutsu the better it can hold back ninjutsu.

Kyo's Shadow Clones helped him out of the wires and says, "Damn it… you really go all out. Shinji held back when we did this."

"Well, it has been a year since you did this. A person just needs one year to just get a little bit stronger or much stronger; Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Jutsu." Just as Anko released her jutsu some of Kyo's clones jumped out of a tree nearby, and were aiming at Anko. She turned to focus on the clones. Kyo took this chance to get the bells. Anko turned back around to face him. Kyo dodged the snakes by diving towards her and attempted to grab the bells instead he finds his hand in her skirt (from the bottom) grabbing something he shouldn't.

They looked at each other in shock, but shock become anger to Anko. She proceeded to beat Kyo to a pulp and angrily said, "Here are your stupid bells, since you want them so bad! Don't forget that tomorrow we train, since you put me in a bad mood!" She threw the bells at Kyo's face and stormed home.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Review please.

Kyo's Jutsu:

Shadow clone

Clone

Fire style: Great Fireball

Fire style: Fire spray

Lightning style: Lightning ball

Lightning style: Lightning strike

Sexy Jutsu

Transformation

Chakra Enhanced Strength


End file.
